Across the Hall
by Queen-of-the-Merry-Men
Summary: When Robin Locksely decided to spend his winter break in his college dorm he never expected to find his across the hall neighbor passed out in the hallway. After carrying her into his room they realize that they're the last two people left in their dorm. Drawn together by the loneliness of the holidays these two neighbors finally get the chance to know each other better.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey here's a little drabble I wrote. It's a college AU winter meet-cute. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Robin saw her nearly all the time. Caught glimpses of her all across the campus. His neighbor from across the hall.

Her didn't know her name – had probably heard it once and long forgotten it – but he did know her hair. Dark, short and feathered. Her eyes – deep, chocolate and always looking straight ahead. But most recognizable was her walk. His across-the-hall neighbor didn't stroll or amble. She marched and stalked. In all the short glimpses of he'd had of her she always seemed to move as if she knew exactly where she was headed and was eager to get there.

So of course, at the first sight of her walk he knew that something was wrong.

It was a week after the end of finals and the dorm was barren. All the students had fled home for Christmas break, eager to back to their families and friends in time for eggnog and presents. Robin, himself had opted to stay behind this year. He had been sure the entire building was empty until he saw her coming down the hall.

His sheer shock at the sight of another living soul in the building quickly turned to concern when he saw the state she was in. She was bundled up in jackets and scarves and her skin was unnaturally pale. On a normal day her skin was olive-toned but on this day all of the color seemed drained out of her cheeks leaving her with a sickly pallor. In fact, the only spot of color on her face seemed pinpointed on her nose, which was bright red. But more noticeable than all of this was her walk. She was shuffling. Walking slow and calculating each step before she took it. He could hear her heavy breathing from down the hall.

It was clear she was sick.

He mumbled a soft, "Hey" in her direction. Her eyes widened when she noticed him. Clearly she didn't think anyone else was in the building either.

She didn't answer him. Just shook her head and continued shuffling to her own door. He tried not to take that personally. For a moment he considered being more direct with her but thought better of it. In the state she was in she probably didn't want to talk to anyone right now.

He turned his back to her and locked the door to his room, the whole time listening to the sound of her feet shuffling against the hallway carpet. He heard her reach the door across the hall and dig through her purse for her keys. Good for her she made it to the room. He started to head toward the elevator but no sooner had he taken one step then he heard a _thud_ from behind his back.

He whipped around to see her laid out on the ground keys still in hand.

There's no scarier feeling than waking up in place where you know you didn't fall asleep. It's only surpassed by the sickening feeling you get in your gut when you realized that you could've just died.

Regina Mills was feeling both of these feelings.

She woke up on her back in a room that distinctly wasn't hers. Sure it had the same layout, the same dim lighting and ceiling fan but it was not hers. The biggest tipoff to that was, of course, the fact that _he_ was there.

She'd been catching glimpses of him all year. In the quad, in the halls. Just here and there. Her across-the-hall neighbor.

His name was Robin, not that he'd told her that. She'd heard it from others around the campus and common room as they yelled to catch his attention. Robin appeared to be the popular sort. Always smiling, never seen alone, usually surrounded by a rotating group of friends. Unlike her.

He was currently standing over his desk ripping open a small packet that contained god knows what. Wrinkling her nose she could smell the scent of chamomile tea fill the room. She groaned trying to sit up in the bed and his head whipped over in her direction.

He eyed her cautiously. "Hey."

"Why am I in your bedroom?" she groggily whispered, without preamble. Running her eyes down her bodies she let out a soft breath of relief when she realized that save one scarf she was still fully clothed.

"Because you fainted and didn't make it into yours," he answered, matter-of-factly.

Her mind flashed back to the hallway. She remembered shuffling down the hall feeling like death's ugly cousin, reaching for her keys and… nothing. Oh god she had actually fainted.

He picked up a red mug from the edge of his desk and filled it with something she couldn't see. She forced herself to sit up straight as he walked over to the bed and held the mug out to her.

"Here drink this," he said.

She snorted and sent him an incredulous look. "No way."

"You just fainted. You need to put something in your stomach," he pointed out.

"Doesn't mean it has to be that drink," she said, shaking her head.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "What's wrong with this drink?"

"You made it."

"Yeah? And?"

"I didn't see you make it," she elaborated.

He curiously cocked his head to the side. "And you think I'm going to poison you?" he drawled.

"Statistically speaking it's pretty likely," she mumbled.

"Even so don't you think my actions have proven me to be trustworthy?"

"You mean how, in the absence of witnesses, you dragged my unconscious body into your room and bed? Is that what you meant?" she asked, arching an eyebrow at him.

Robin open and shut his mouth trying to come up with a response to her accusation. In the end he settled on, "Well… when you put it like that it just sounds bad."

"Can you put it in a way that doesn't?" she challenged.

"I was taking in a sickly neighbor when no one else was here to help," he smoothly answered.

"Huh," she huffed, nodding her head appreciatively. "Well, I guess perspective really is everything."

He hummed in agreement before smirking at her. "But I'm guessing it's not my perspective that matters in this moment, is it?

"No, not at all," she replies, with a smirk of her own.

He groaned before striding over to his bathroom sink. Pouring the tea down the sink he said "You seem stubborn. Smart… but stubborn." Turning back to her he added. "What are you, pre-law?"

She scoffed at him. "No," she said, swinging her feet down to the floor, a move that made her head start to swirl.

Robin snuck another look at her from over his shoulder. She still looked sick and out of sorts but at least she could speak in full sentences. Her voice sounded unnaturally husky though. Most likely the result of a stuffed nose. He saw her attempt to take a step and held up his hand to stop her.

"You shouldn't get up until you've eaten something," said Robin. He headed back over to his desk, opened up a bag of mini Oreos and held them out to her. She sent him an annoyed look and he chuckled at her. "Come on you saw me open them and you have to admit it is damn hard to poison an oreo."

She took the bag from his hand and popped a small Oreo in her mouth. She had to admit that the sudden rush of sugar helped. "You're so concerned with my health. What are you, pre-med?"

"Not in my wildest dreams," he replied, leaning against his desk. He paused for a moment before saying, "I'm Robin by the way. Robin Locksely."

Regina swallowed another cookie before chuckling. "Oh is it time for introductions now?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Well as you so kindly pointed out I've already dragged your unconscious form into my bed so I figure we're a bit behind schedule when it comes to the name game."

She smiled at that. A wry smile with more than a little sarcasm in its making but a smile all the same. "I'm Regina. Regina Mills."

"Pleasure to meet you Regina," he said, sending her a smile of his own. She had to admit it was a very charming sight. For a moment, she couldn't tell if that weak in knees feeling was the result of his smile or the fact that she just fainted.

"No offense but what are you doing here?" she asked. "It's winter break. Shouldn't you be home for Christmas, Hannukkah, Kwanzaa or whatever like everyone else?"

Robin shook his head. "Nope."

Regina waited for him to elaborate but he offered no further explanation. Instead he replied, "So what's your reason for staying behind?"

"Why should I tell you mine if you didn't tell me yours?" she immediately replied.

Robin chuckled. "All these arguments. Are you sure you're not pre-law?"

"Criminal justice as a matter of fact," she smugly responded.

"Oh," breathed Robin. "So just law-adjacent?"

She rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Well I suppose the reason you're here doesn't exactly matter, does it?" She averted her gaze before speaking again. "Thank you for peeling me off the floor."

"Don't worry about it," replied Robin. "At least now I have one good story to tell once the break is over."

"So glad I could help," she said wryly. Taking a deep breath, she stood from the bed pleasantly surprised when she didn't fall over and nodded at him. "I'm gonna head back to my room now."

She walked to the door her steps still a bit shaky. Robin eyed her with caution before asking, "Is there medicine in that room?"

She turned back to give him a quizzical look. "Excuse me?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I'm just asking."

"I don't need medicine."

"You just fainted in the hallway."

"I just have a little cold and it'll pass."

"It'll pass quicker if you take medicine."

"So concerned with my medications. Are you sure you're not pre-med?" she replied, in a snarky tone.

"Economics as a matter of fact," he said, mockingly.

"How nice for you," she said. She rolled her eyes and tried to send him a reassuring smile. "I'm fine. I don't need medicine. All I need is to go across the hall, climb into my own bed and sleep it off. I'll be better by tomorrow."

"Well… as long you're sure," he mumbled dejectedly.

She hesitated before adding, "Your concern is… appreciated. Thank you." She twisted the knob and opened the door. "I'll see you around Robin."

She left his room then. He held open the door and watched as she shuffled back across the hall and into her own room. She gave him one last look before shutting the door and he let out a wistful sigh before shutting his own. Turning around he immediately spied her black yarn scarf laying forgotten on his bed. Gathering it up in his hands the thought entered his mind that his break has suddenly become leagues more interesting than he expected.

* * *

 **I'll probably continue this if I have the time. I hope you enjoyed it. Please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

* * *

The day had not been a good one for Regina Mills. After weeks of powering through for the sake of acing her finals, her denial about her health had finally caught up with her. As soon as she'd opened her eyes she'd felt like she'd been hit by a truck. She'd had a headache, a fever, a stuffed nose as well as various aches and pains all through her body.

It was a nightmare.

Somehow, she'd managed to pull herself out of bed for breakfast but then she'd discovered that she barely had enough an appetite to consume half a banana. If she'd been smarter she would've just stayed in bed and slept it off but like always she let her stubbornness get the better of her. Determined not to let her illness derail her break she'd wrapped herself up in three layers of clothing and tried to trudge her way to the supermarket for some cold medicine.

She'd barely made it three blocks before turning back.

As soon as she'd stepped outside the chills had seeped into her bones. The cold, unrelenting wind bit at her cheeks and irritated her eyes. To fight against it in her state was useless and futile. But of course, her misfortune couldn't end there.

Of course, she had to run into Robin. The one benefit of being forced to spend her break at the dorm was knowing that her floor was practically deserted. Knowing that there was no one around to see her in her weak and pathetic state.

But of course, he had to be there. Of course, he had to see her shuffling down the hall like she'd just had her hip replaced, wrapped up in sweatpants and two jackets looking like a lumpy, overstuffed pillow. So irritatingly sick that she couldn't even muster up a polite hello.

And of course she had to fall at his feet before making it into her room, therefore adding embarrassment and humiliation onto her long list of current ailments.

Lying in her bed wrapped up in three separate blankets – two belonging to her, one belonging to her roommate – she could almost cry about it. Well, she would if she hadn't passed out as soon her head hit the pillow. She supposed one benefit of being sick was that her head felt too large to dwell on anything for too long.

Instead she just slept. When she woke up it was already noon and she felt marginally better. Well, better enough to eat the rest of the banana slowly blackening on her nightstand. As she sat up in her bed eating it piece by piece she considered the possibility of another attempt at a store run. Honestly, the idea didn't sit well with her.

Not only would she have to fight against the cold for ten blocks but she'd have to endure the chaos that would surely encompass her when she actually got there. She felt herself cringe when she imagined just how crowded it would be due to the shoppers trying to load up on last minute purchases for their Christmas dinners. She'd probably have to spend at least twenty minutes waiting in line alone. It sounded awful but what else could she do. She needed that medicine.

She'd just thrown off her blankets and started mentally preparing herself to get out of bed when she heard a knock at the door. And of course, it could only be one person.

She found Robin leaning against her doorway when she answered. His cheeks were red and there were flecks of snow in his hair and on his jacket. He'd probably just come back in from somewhere.

She wished she could be nice. That she could offer him a polite hello and ask him what he was doing there but she could only manage a…

"Why?"

He narrowed his eyes at her. "What?"

"Why are you knocking on my door?" she elaborated, sending him an annoyed glare.

Some people turned into babies when they got sick but Regina… she turned into a hag (her sister's words, not hers). Irritable, annoyed and resentful. And even Robin's kind blue eyes and dashing smile wouldn't change that. If anything, seeing him stand there with his perfect health as she suffered through a stuffed nose and sore throat made her more resentful of him.

Surprisingly none of this seem to deter her across the hall neighbor. In fact, he only seemed to chuckle at her obvious irritability.

"I'm guessing it's too much to hope that you've been miraculously healed since I've been out," he smoothly replied.

She rolled her eyes. "Christmas miracles are clearly for children only."

"How disappointing," he said, sarcastically.

He continued to smugly smile at her as if trying to brighten her mood with his own sunny disposition.

His efforts were ineffective.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, her voice still husky from sickness.

He immediately held up a black scarf that she didn't even realize that she was missing. "You left this in my room."

So he wasn't just there to bother her for hell of it. Somehow that just irritated her more. She let out a sullen _thank you_ as she took it from him in annoyance.

"But also," he continued, "I brought you this."

He held up a small plastic bag filled with small boxes. Tapping its side he listed off, "Cold medicine, cough drops, chamomile tea. All the things you need to kick your cold's ass."

He offered it out to her but she just stared at it arching her eyebrow. Looking up she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Why?" she repeated.

"Why what?" he asked.

"Why did you get me medicine?"

He paused before answering, "Because you were sick and I had nothing better to do."

She smirked at him and let out a small scoff before taking the bag from him. "Okay… I can accept that."

He smirked right back at her. "I thought you might."

He turned on his heel and headed for his room, tossing over his shoulder, "Enjoy your cold kit."

She watched him go back into his room and send her one last smug look before shutting the door. Shaking her head in disbelief she did the same and headed back over to her bed, grateful that she no longer had to face the elements or the supermarket. Reaching into the plastic bag she pulled out the box of chamomile tea and held it in her hands. Looking down at it she couldn't help but think that maybe she resented Robin's health just a little bit less now.

* * *

 ** _I hope you guys liked it!_**

 ** _Please read and review!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this round!**

* * *

It's after five o'clock when he sees her again, his across the hall neighbor.

He's sitting in his room by himself, trying out the latest version of call of duty. It's alright. To be honest he doesn't really enjoy video games but his roommate, John, played them constantly and told him he was free to explore it while he was gone. After an hour of it he's already bored. Shutting down the X-box he tosses the controller on his bed with a sigh.

Christmas was less than three weeks away and he was hardly feeling any holiday spirit. Which, of course, had been nobody's fault but his. It wasn't as if he hadn't gotten invitations from his friends to spend the holidays with their families but he'd declined them all this year. Somehow, he'd imagined that he'd feel more alone intruding on a family that wasn't his than he would spending the holiday by himself. Now that he was lying alone on his twin bed he wasn't quite so sure that his logic had been sound.

He was just about to call in some Chinese food for one when he heard a knock at his door. Brisk and rhythmic. A smile tugged on his lips when he realized it could only be her.

He opened the door to find Regina standing there, dressed in warm pajamas plus a wool maroon sweater. Her nose was still red and her eyes were still tired but a little of the color had returned to her cheeks. She'd even managed to pull her hair into a short slicked back ponytail. She looked better. Much less closer to death than she had been earlier.

Her arms were folded as she stared up at him a hint of a smirk on her lips. Robin, in turn, crossed his own arms as he regarded her with a smile. "Regina Mills. What can I do for you today?"

"I need your hot plate," she flatly stated. Her voice was still a little hoarse from the cold but her tone was absolutely authoritative. "I want to cook the tea you brought me but my microwave is busted."

"Oh that's a shame," Robin drawled playfully. "Unfortunately, I don't have a hot plate. That's not allowed in the dorms, remember?"

She scoffed at him. "Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Yes… you do," she repeated, with a confident twinkle in her brown eyes.

"Okay," said Robin, narrowing his eyes at her, "what makes you so sure that I have a hot plate?"

"Because when I fainted you made me a steaming hot cup of tea," she smugly pointed out. The memory of him standing over her offering a piping mug of what she assumed had been poisoned tea had been replayed in her mind many times since this morning.

"I made that in my microwave," Robin immediately lied.

Regina shook her head. "No you didn't because you don't have one. I know you don't."

Robin leaned against his doorway, crossing his arms tighter as he stared her down mot knowing just how much that one action made her heart skip a beat. "Just because you didn't see it in here doesn't mean I don't have one. You'd just fainted so your memory is skeptical at best."

"Quite a nice argument. You really should be prelaw," she commented with a smirk. "However, that one incident is joined by all the other sightings I have of you using the common room microwave. You've been there fairly regularly since the beginning of the year. Always heating frozen meals and bags of popcorn but never hot drinks which you always inexplicably have every single morning."

"Every single morning?" he repeated, raising an eyebrow at her. "Regina Mills, have you been spying on me?"

A slight blush rose up in her cheeks as she shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not a spy, just supernaturally perceptive."

"Wow," drawled Robin, clearly impressed. "You really are a criminal justice major."

A small smile tugged on Regina's lips as she nodded at him. "Here's the deal. You let me borrow your hotplate for the break and I don't tell anyone that you have it."

Robin tilted his head as if thinking over her offer before clicking his tongue and nodding his head. "Okay deal."

He headed back into his room and returned with the hot plate. Regina's eyes lit up when she saw it but he held it out of her reach.

"However," he continued, "I have my own caveat that I would like to include."

Regina frowned at him. "What?"

Robin paused before answering. "You have to watch three Christmas movies with me."

She scrunched up her face at him in disbelief. "What?"

"Three Christmas movies," he repeated. "One a night, all taking place over break."

She scoffed at him and put her hands on her hips. "Why would I agree to that when frankly I'm holding all the cards?"

"Because one, there's no one here to tell until after break," Robin pointed out. "And two… you really want this hot plate. I can see it in your eyes."

And she did. Her throat had been killing her all day and she knew that tea he'd bought her would be the only thing to cure it. She pursed her lips and glared at him. "I get to pick at least one of those movies."

Robin shrugged his shoulders and handed her the hot plate. "Deal."

She took from him with another annoyed look before heading back to her dorm.

As she walked away Robin called out to her. "I'll see you in the common room at seven tonight. Chinese food courtesy of me!"

Deep down Regina feels a flicker of excitement in her chest, even though she only groans in response.

* * *

 **Please read and review! I'd love to know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this short chapter!**

* * *

Regina wanted to say that she resented being forced into a movie night with Robin Locksely. She never particularly liked Christmas movies. She'd always found them a bit too sappy. A little too on the nose and hopeful to ever be taken seriously. And frankly, the idea of watching one while sick and alone during the holidays kind of turned her stomach. (Then again that might just be her cold talking.)

However, Robin _did_ give her the hotplate. And honestly, she couldn't be more grateful to him. One cup of hot tea, which he'd also brought her, and her throat felt better than ever. As she'd sat in her room letting the chamomile work it's magic her mind had wandered over to her across the hall neighbor more than once.

He seemed kind and extraordinarily generous, even by holiday standards. It didn't make sense that he was alone during the holidays same as her. She'd seen all the friends he made. Surely he had somewhere to go. Someone to be with. No matter what the case he was here for the break. And he appeared to be taking an interest in her. Which was flattering as well as a bit unprecedented. Perhaps he was just lonely. If that was the case then Regina could relate. Honestly, she was a little happy that Robin had invited her out for a movie night. After getting that call from her mother she thought she'd spending the holidays alone. At least now she had plans with someone, which was more than she expected.

Once her clock hit seven-fifty she started wrapping herself up in blankets before heading out. She felt better but she was still a little sick and felt like she'd need the extra warmth. She'd already changed into a pair of fresh, more attractive pair of pajamas. Which she told herself was just for her need to be more comfortable and not in any way for Robin's benefit. However, she couldn't say the same for the swipe of lip gloss she'd added before going out.

The common room was just a few feet from her room so her journey wasn't far. Before she even turned the corner the smell of Mongolian barbecue hit her nose and her stomach growled. She was starving but she worried that her throat wouldn't be able to handle anything other than hot soup at the moment.

The dorm common room was a cozy place. With a fireplace, three relatively comfortable couches and a television it was a decent place to study and chat with friends if you had any. Regina had spent a lot of her time there these last few weeks, sitting at the table in the corner, cramming for finals and making liberal use of the coffee vending machine. It was usually crowded but she liked studying there. The noise blocked out the intrusive thoughts she tended to have.

Tonight, however, the common room was silent. With everyone gone there was no longer any noise to fill the space. When she turned the corner she only found Robin, waiting for her. Well, waiting and trying to hook up his laptop to the television. With the Chinese food laid out on the coffee table, she watched as he struggled to link up the proper wires. A smirk grew on her face.

It was like watching a chicken try to do long division.

Clearing her throat she stepped into the room and he looked up at her. A wide grin appeared on his face and she felt her heart skip a beat. "Good evening," she said.

"And the same to you," he said, giving up on his laptop. He gave her a once-over. "How are you feeling?"

"Better… thanks to you," she reluctantly admitted.

His smile widened. "Always happy to help."

"And I suppose it's my turn to return the favor," she sighed, stepping around him and heading for the laptop. "I used to do this for my dad. I'll have it hooked up in a minute."

A sheepish look appeared on Robin's face as he nodded his head gratefully. "Thank you. Technology is not exactly my strong suit."

She smirked up at him as she set to work. Looking him over she noticed that he wasn't the only one in pajamas. Robin apparently had gone festive with his sleepwear. He wore a black long-sleeved thermal shirt paired with black and red pajama pants. With a closer look, she discovered that the red spots on his pants were actually reindeer-shaped. It seemed a bit childish but she couldn't deny it brought a smile to her lips.

Holding back a giggle she commented, "Really loving the holiday pajamas by the way."

Robin's eyes dropped down to his pants as a slight blush rose up in his cheeks. "They were a gift from my roommate and actually quite comfortable," he playfully replied.

"I'm sure," she said, nodding her head with a clear grin on her face.

"There's no shame in embracing the holiday spirit," said Robin, sinking onto the couch.

"Never said there was," replied Regina. After a moment's pause she added, "They're cute."

She saw Robin's cheeks turn a deeper shade of red and felt a spike of pride knowing she'd caused it. Sighing she snapped the last cable into place, checked the connection and then joined Robin on the couch.

"Everything's ready," she said. "So what movie are you forcing me to watch tonight?"

Robin tilted his head from side to side. "Not sure. It's a bit of a tie right now."

"Between what?" Regina drawled, apprehensively.

"Between the Christmas classic _It's A Wonderful Life_ …"

Regina internally groaned.

"…and the offbeat Christmas classic… _Die Hard_ ," finished Robin. He narrowed his eyes at her. "I assume you have a preference."

Regina. "For the love of God… please pick Die Hard."

A sharp guffaw of shock escaped from Robin at her choice. "Really?" he said, the shock clear in his tone. "You would rather watch _Die Hard_ on Christmas than _It's A Wonderful Life_?"

"Absolutely!" asserted Regina. "It has a better Christmas message."

"In what way?!" argued Robin. "It's a wonderful Life is a story about a man rediscovering that life is worth living with the help of an angel. It doesn't get more Christmas oriented than that."

"Please," drawled Regina, rolling her eyes. "It's about a narcissistic man needing to be assured of his own self-importance before being able to enjoy his holiday."

"That's a very interesting interpretation," Robin sarcastically mused.

"Now Die Hard is a true Christmas movie," continued Regina seriously. "It's about a man trying to reconnect with his family for the holidays. And of course, things go wrong…"

"Mild way of putting it."

"But in the end he uses his talents and ingenuity to reunite his family, stop the bad guys and save the day," she finishes. "Which is why John McClaine is a true Christmas hero."

She jutted her chin out at the end of her rant, looking pleased as punch with her argument. And Robin had to admit it was a rather good one.

He raised up his hands in defeat. "Alright, you've convinced me," he said. "Die Hard it is."

* * *

 **Please Read and Review!**


End file.
